


Oh... shit

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Get Together, M/M, dating my best friend
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: AU. Isak dater en mediastudent, men er mer interessert i bestekompisen hans.





	1. Chapter 1

"Joiner du vors hos Mags i kveld eller?". Det er det første Jonas spør om da Isak tar telefonen.

"Neiass, skal møte han der mediafyren vet du" svarer Isak.

"Ooo, hot date. Skjønner" sier Jonas og ler. Isak smiler og jatter med. Han kjenner at det frister mye mer å dra på vors enn å dra på date i kveld, men han kan ikke baile nå. "Blir bra det" svarer han bare kort.   
  
Jonas begynner å fortelle om ei "kul chick" han har møtt, men Isak avbryter midt i setningen. "Sorry ass, men må stikke. Har dårlig tid" sier han, og kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten som en klump i magen.

Helt siden før han kom ut av skapet har han mislikt å høre på kompisenes historier om damer, men nå er det på tide å skjerpe seg. De viser alltid interesse for hans kjærlighetsliv, og han bør seriøst prøve å gjøre det samme tilbake. Jonas har tross alt ikke datet noen seriøst siden det ble slutt mellom han og Eva igjen for to år siden.

"Kan vi ikke ta en øl sammen snart?" spør Isak, mest for å lette sin egen samvittighet. Jonas aksepterer heldigvis ivrig.  
  
-  
  
Kveldens "hotte date" er en fyr som studerer media på UiO. Isak møtte ham på en fest forrige helg, og de har sendt noen meldinger siden da. Han virker morsom og utadvendt, selv om han ikke er helt Isaks type. Han er uansett villig til å gi det en sjanse, siden gutten virker veldig ivrig. Han har mast om å møtes, og har sendt masse komplimenter og søte ord. Isak er smigret, om ikke annet.  
  
Isak kler på seg en stripete skjorte og mørke jeans. Vanligvis ville han ha slengt på en caps også, men han prøver å unngå det når han drar på date.

Magnus klager alltid på at Isak ikke har oppgradert stilen siden de gikk på Nissen, til tross for at han er homo. Han mener det er bortkastet å være homofil om man ikke har en stilig klesstil. (Dette et typisk eksempel på en kommentar som Magnus mener helt seriøst, men som andre dessverre oppfatter støtende. Isak har heldigvis kjent ham lenge nok til å bare riste på hodet av det).  
  
Isak låser seg ut av leiligheten, og går mot Aleksander Kiellands plass, hvor de har avtalt å møtes. Han føler seg rolig og avslappet, slik som han vanligvis gjør før en date. Han ser gutten stå lent inntil en vegg, ikledd en kul dongerijakke og solbriller. Han ser opp da Isak nærmer seg, "Halla Isak" sier han med et stort smil. Isak smiler tilbake og gir ham en klem. "Halla Mikael". 


	2. Daten

Isak og Mikael blir vist til et bord bakerst i restauranten. Mikael bestiller en flaste rødvin, og går gjennom hele prosessen med å snurre glasset, lukte og smake før han nikker til servitøren. Isak må konsentrere seg hardt om å ikke himle med øynene. Personlig er han mest glad i pils, men unngår å nevne det. Mikael har valgt en fin restaurant med stive priser, og Isak har følelsen av at han prøver å imponere. Macern hadde vært fett nok for Isak, men han unngår å nevne det også.  
  
"Så, Isak. Fortell litt om deg selv" sier Mikael med et smil. Han har et pent ansikt, med mørke øyne og halvlangt mørkt hår. Isak smiler, selv om han _hater_ det spørsmålet. Hva skal han liksom fortelle?

"Ehm, jeg er 25 år og har ett år igjen av medisinstudiet på UiO. Drømmen er å ta en doktorgrad og drive med forskning. Jeg bor alene og trives med det" sier han, og føler at han er på et jobbintervju. Mikael smiler og nikker. "Så spennende. Jeg er snart ferdig med mastergraden min i medievitenskap, og håper at jeg får en jobb i det hele tatt. Det er ikke akkurat det tryggeste karrierevalget" sier han og ler av seg selv. Isak nikker og tar en stor slurk av vinen. Den er bitter og smaker ikke godt, men alkohol er alkohol.

Resten av kvelden prater de om UiO, fritidsinteresser og TV-serier. Isak koser seg, og han synes at Mikael blir penere og penere jo mer han drikker.   
  
På slutten av kvelden strekker Mikael seg opp for et kyss, og Isak kysser tilbake. Kysset er helt greit, og Isak prøver å ignorere den ubehagelige følelsen av å kysse noen som er lavere enn ham. Han elsker følelsen av å tippe hodet oppover, selv om det nesten aldri er realiteten. Han er høyere enn de fleste han har holdt på med, og er vant til å måtte bøye seg ned.  
  
"Tusen takk for en super date, gutten min" sier Mikael. Isak nikker anerkjennende, selv om han synes "gutten min" var litt vel voldsomt etter første date.

"Kan vi møtes igjen snart?" spør Mikael ivrig, og Isak nikker igjen. Han fortjener at Isak gir ham en sjanse. Det finnes tross alt ingen mennesker som har _alle_ egenskapene han leter etter.


	3. SMS

**Mikael**  
13:55  
  
Hei Isak, takk for i går. Bestekompisen min skal ha fest i kveld, vil du være med?

Halla. Fett, jeg kommer. Tar med Jonas, bestekompisen min.

Herlig. Gleder meg til å se deg igjen.

*Tommel opp*


	4. Festen

Isak og Jonas sitter klemt inn i en sofa i den stappfulle leiligheten. Det er mye folk, høy musikk og god stemning. Begge drikker pils, og de prater om Jonas sin nye forelskelse. Isak er glad på kompisens vegne.

"Gleder meg til å møte henne" sier han, og Jonas svarer med et stort smil og en tommel opp. "Er det seriøst mellom deg og Mikael da? Virket hyggelig han" sier Jonas og gir Isak et blikk. Isak kjenner det blikket, og vet at Jonas kjenner ham alt for godt.

"Han er veldig hyggelig, men vet ikke om det blir noe mer mellom oss ass" svarer Isak ærlig.

"Merket det ass. Du virket ikke superkeen da han prøvde å kysse deg da vi kom hit" sier Jonas og ler. Isak nikker, "Men jeg skal gi han en real sjanse. Han virker som en fin fyr" sier han bestemt.   
  
Isak ser seg rundt, og oppdager at Mikael er på vei mot dem. Han går sammen med en annen fyr, og Isak ser opp på ansiktet hans. Wow. _WOW._ Gutten er høy, har blondt, stylet hår og lyseblå øyne. Han smiler så stort at øynene nesten forsvinner, og Isak klarer ikke la være å smile tilbake. Det der er _absolutt_ Isak sin type, uten tvil.   
  
Mikael ser på Isak og smiler. "Dette er Even, bestekompisen min". Mikael snur seg mot Even og sier "og dette er Isak, kjæresten min".


	5. What

_What the fuck?_ Ble Isak nettopp introdusert for denne kjekkasen som _kjæresten_ til Mikael? De har vært på _én_ date og har delt _ett_ kleint kyss. Hva faen?

Selv om Isak absolutt _ikke_ er kjæresten til Mikael, kan han ikke motsi Mikael nå. Da vil han bare dumme ham ut foran kompisen hans, og det er bare for slemt.

Isak tar Even i hånda og hilser. Han har store, varme hender og Isak kjenner at hjertet banker fortere. "Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Isak. Jeg har hørt masse om deg" sier Even og ser Isak inn i øynene.  Fy faen for noen vakre øyne.

"Hyggelig å hilse på deg også" sier Isak med en småflørtete stemme, og kjenner at Jonas setter albuen inn i siden hans. Jonas kjenner ham _for godt_ ass. Faen, han kan ikke flørte med _bestekompisen_ til Mikael, det er i alle fall for slemt.

Isak sukker og ser mot Mikael, som står og gliser. "Har dere det gøy?" spør Even høflig, og Jonas svarer før Isak rekker å si noe. "Veldig gøy ass. Men jeg og Isak må nesten komme oss av gårde", sier han og gir Isak et bestemt blikk. Isak forstår at Jonas mener alvor, og nikker. "Ja, har det litt travelt" sier han og ser bort på Even. Even studerer ham med en nysgjerrig blikk. Prøver Even å vurdere om Isak er god nok for bestekompisen? Faen altså.

"Takk for at vi fikk komme" sier Jonas og begynner å gå mot ytterdøra. Mikael lener seg opp og kysser Isak forsiktig på munnen, men Isak trekker seg raskt tilbake. Han ser bort på Even, som studerer dem med et alvorlig ansiktsuttrykk og en rynke mellom brynene.


	6. Møtes?

Isak og Jonas forlater festen sammen og går hjemover. De går en stund før Jonas bryter tausheten. "Så... hvorfor tror Mikael at dere er kjærester?". Isak sukker. "Vetta faen jeg. Vi har vært på _én_ date liksom" sier han irritert.

"Du vet at du må ringe han i morgen, og fortelle at du ikke er så keen?" sier Jonas, og Isak nikker. Han vet det alt for godt. Han hater konfrontasjoner, men ser ingen vei utenom.  
  
Jonas drar videre for å møte sin nye flørt, mens Isak drar rett hjem. Han bor alene i en liten leilighet med ett soverom, som han flyttet til etter at Eskild flyttet inn med kjæresten sin. 

Isak slenger seg ned i sofaen og sukker. For et rot det har blitt med han der Mikael. Helt ærlig kan han ikke se for seg å ville bli kjæreste med ham noen gang, og er nødt til å være ærlig. Han drar frem mobilen, og oppdager at han har fått en melding på Facebook.

- 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

Halla. Kan vi møtes for å prate?

-  
  
Even? Som i bestekompisen til Mikael? Isak går inn på profilen hans, og ser på bildene. _Fy faen_ han er kjekk. Han smiler bredt sammen med Mikael på profilbildet, og Isak kjenner at det stikker i hjertet. Han kan aldri prøve seg på Even når bestekompisen hans tydeligvis er _så_ keen.

Men hvorfor ønsker Even å møtes? Følte han også den umiddelbare tiltrekningen? Mest sannsynlig ikke. Hvis Isak kjenner sin egen flaks riktig, så tar Even kontakt for å få gratis legehjelp med kjønnssykdommene sine eller noe. Men Isak vil ikke la muligheten til å se Even gå fra seg.

-

**Even Bech Næsheim**

Halla. Det kan vi godt. 

Fett. I morgen kl. 2 ved KB, Olaf Ryes plass?

Jepp. Ses da.

-


	7. KB

Isak sitter på Kaffebrenneriet og venter på Even. For første gang på lenge kjenner han seg litt nervøs. Egentlig burde han vel være opptatt av å gjøre et godt inntrykk på bestekompisen til gutten han dater, men Isak er ivrig etter å gjøre et godt inntrykk av _helt_ andre grunner.  
  
Han ser Even komme gående over parken, og hjertet dunker fortere. Even er enda kjekkere enn han husket, med lange bein og en avslappet holdning. Isak vinker, og Even setter seg ned ved bordet.  
  
"Halla Isak" sier Even med et nydelig smil. Isak smiler automatisk tilbake, og kjenner at han rødmer litt. Faen da. "Halla Even" sier han bare kort.   
  
Even ser på ham med et ubestemmelig blikk, som om han prøver å tolke oppførselen hans.   
  
"Hvorfor ville du møte meg?" spør Isak rett ut, og ser på Even med forventning.   
  
"Hvordan går det med deg og Mikael?" spør Even, uten å svare på spørsmålet hans.   
  
"Ehm... Vi kjenner ikke hverandre så godt egentlig, bare møttes et par ganger" sier Isak ærlig, og håper at Even forstår tegningen.   
  
Even sukker og ser ham alvorlig inn i øynene. "Det var det jeg mistenkte. Dere er ikke kjærester da?" spør han, og Isak rister på hodet.   
  
Det blir en lang stillhet, og det virker som om Even tenker over hva han skal si.  
  
"Mikael har ikke hatt det så lett. Moren hans døde for noen måneder siden, og han har tatt det tungt. Jævlig tungt. Jeg tror han er litt desperat etter å føle kjærlighet og glede, og forholdet deres har nok utviklet seg raskere i hans hode enn i ditt" forklarer Even.  
  
 _Faen_ , stakkars Mikael. Isak mistet moren sin for fem år siden, og vet hvor forferdelig det er.   
  
"Det visste jeg ikke ass" svarer han bare kort, og ser ned i bordet.  
  
"Jeg vil ikke at han skal få det verre. Han er som en bror for meg" sier Even bekymret. 

"Er det noe jeg kan gjøre?" spør Isak. Han lurer på hvor Even vil med denne samtalen.  
  
"Kan du gjøre meg en tjeneste? Kan du date ham en liten stund, sånn at han føler seg litt bedre?" sier Even seriøst, og Isak sperrer opp øynene.   
  
"What? Vil du at jeg skal late som jeg er keen?" spør han forvirret.  
  
"Nei, eller ja. Bare gå på et par dater og få han til å føle seg bra? Du trenger ikke gjøre noe mer", sier Even med håp i stemmen.  
  
Jepp... Der ble alle Isaks drømmer om at Even egentlig er interessert i ham knust i tusen biter. _Faen._ Even ønsker at Isak skal late som han er interessert i Mikael? Da må han ha null interesse av Isak selv.   
  
"Ehm.. ok. Kan sikkert gjøre det" svarer Isak, mest fordi han ikke aner hva han skal si.  
  
Even smiler et litt trist smil og nikker. "Fint. Han fortjener å være lykkelig".

-

Etter en stund skifter de samtaleemne, og blir sittende og drikke tre kopper kaffe mens de prater om alt og ingenting. Kjemien er til å ta og føle på. Isak er veldig klar over sine egne motiver, men lurer på hvorfor Even gidder å bruke tid på å bli kjent med den falske kjæresten til kompisen. 

"Har du hørt om Nas?" spør Even med et smil, og Isak nikker. Han har faktisk hørt mye på Nas, og begynner å synge litt av den ene låta hans. 

_"Beyond the walls of intelligence, life is defined I think of crime when I'm in a New York state of mind"._

Even sperrer opp øynene og smiler så stort at øynene nesten forsvinner igjen.

"Fy faen. Det der er yndlingslåta mi ass. Mikael har virkelig skutt gullfuglen" sier Even og ler.

De deler et ømt smil mens de ser hverandre inn i øynene, men plutselig ser Even bort og reiser seg opp.

"Jeg må stikke nå, men takk for dette" sier han og begynner å gå før Isak rekker å svare. 


	8. Mikael

Isak blir sittende igjen alene på Kaffebrenneriet. Hva skjedde nå? De hadde jo ledd og kost seg, før Even plutselig bare stakk.

Han tar mobilen ut av lomma, og ser at Mikael har sendt noen meldinger på Messenger.

 

- 

**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

Halla ❤ Hva gjør du i dag?

Jeg er ute og går en tur. Møtes?

-

 

Isak har ikke lyst til å "dumpe" Mikael når han er i en sårbar situasjon, men samtidig føles det feil å late som han er keen. Mikael virker som en bra fyr, men kjemien er ikke riktig. Han føler rett og slett ikke sommerfugler i magen.

Isak tenker på Even, med de flotte øynene, den rare humoren og den herlige latteren. Isak føler sommerfugler i magen bare av å _tenke_ på Even. Kanskje han kan bli bedre kjent med Even gjennom Mikael?

 

-

 

**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

Halla. Sitter på Kaffebrenneriet ved Olaf Ryes plass. Kom hit?

Er der om 5!

 

-

 

Mikael vinker entusiastisk da han nærmer seg bordet. Han lener seg frem og kysser Isak på kinnet.

"Halla kjekken" sier Mikael smilende, og Isak smiler tilbake, selv om han kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten i magen. Mikael setter seg ned og gir ham et unnskyldende blikk før han ser bort, og det er tydelig at han tenker på noe. "Sorry for at jeg kalte deg kjæresten min i går. Ble kanskje litt revet med" sier Mikael, og Isak puster lettet ut. "Null stress" sier han og tar en slurk av kaffen.

"Jeg har aldri datet noen som jeg har likt så godt som deg, Isak" sier Mikael ærlig og tar ham i hånda.

Isak føler seg veldig utilpass, og ser ned i bordet. Dette føles ikke riktig.

"Takk for det, Mikael. Jeg liker deg også godt, men jeg er ikke så keen på et forhold akkurat nå. Beklager det" sier han, og puster lettet ut. Det føles godt å sette en strek.

"Å" sier Mikael overrasket.

"Men vi kan være venner ass. Gode venner" sier Isak fort, og prøver å smile. Mikael nikker, og ser trist og skuffet ut.

"Vi kan jo se om det endrer seg, sant? Ta det litt rolig?" sier Isak. Hele ansiktet til Mikael lyser opp igjen, og Isak gir seg selv en mental facepalm. Nå gir han jo bare Mikael falske forhåpninger.

"Seff kan vi ta det sakte. Du er verdt å vente på" sier han og blunker.

Isak kjenner at ansiktet blir varmt og rødt, og ikke fordi han er smigret og glad. Han er rett og slett flau over sin egen dumhet. 


	9. Even

Det går et par dager uten at Isak hører noe fra Mikael. Han håper det betyr at han tok hintet om at Isak ikke er så keen. Samtidig er han litt skuffet, for da har han ingen unnskyldning for å treffe Even.

Uansett hvor mye han prøver, klarer han ikke å få Even ut av hodet. Det føltes som om de hadde kjent hverandre for alltid, og praten fløt så godt da de møttes. Hvorfor fikk han det plutselig så travelt?

Isak går inn på Facebook-profilen til Even for å snoke, og studerer alle bildene. Fy faen han er så nydelig. Han bestemmer seg for å ta en sjanse og sende en melding. 

-

**Even Bech Næsheim**

Halla Even. Takk for sist!

-

Det går bare to minutter før det står at Even har lest meldingen, og Isak venter spent på en skriveboble. Han venter og venter, men det kommer ikke noe svar. Faen, så flaut. Even tenker sikkert at han virker helt desp.  
  
Han legger seg i senga og lukker øynene. Han tenker på Evens fyldige lepper og vakre øyne, og sovner etter noen få minutter. 

-

Isak våkner igjen rundt klokka to om natten av at mobilen plutselig vibrerer. Han trykker på home-knappen litt desorientert, og kjenner at hjertet gjør et hopp da han ser navnet til Even. 

-

 **Even Bech Næsheim**  

Halla Isak. Takk for sist ja

Sorry for at jeg plutselig stakk, kom på noe jeg måtte rekke.

Null stress 

Våken så sent?

Ja, får ikke sove. Har tusen tanker i hodet

I dont sleep cos sleep is the cousin of death

Nas <3

Nas <3

Så hva er din unnskyldning?

Våknet av at du sendte melding

Sorry ass, var ikke meningen å vekke deg

Neinei, ble glad.

Ja?

Ja

Fett.

Men du?

Hvordan går det med Mikael?

Har ikke snakket med han på noen dager. Vi ble enige om å ta det rolig.

Å? Hang med Mikael i dag, og han pratet om deg non-stop. 

Han liker deg skikkelig godt!

Faen da.

Mikael er en jævlig bra fyr. Det finnes ingen snillere enn han.

Tviler ikke. Bare ikke helt min type...

Hva er din type da, Valtersen?

Høy, blond.

-

 

Even svarer ikke på den siste meldingen, og Isak leser gjennom samtalen mange ganger. Var han _for_ frempå? Han vil gjerne at Even skal forstå hvor keen han er, uten å gjøre det kleint. Han legger seg til å sove igjen, og våkner klokken ni av en melding fra Mikael.

- 

**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

Hei vennen. En kompis av meg skal ha vors på fredag. Vil du joine?

Ja, fett det.

:D

-

 

Isak smiler, og krysser fingre og tær for at denne kompisen er Even.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg elsker å få kommentarer <3


	10. Røyker du?

Isak ankommer vorset alene og ringer på dørklokka. Etter et lite minutt åpner Mikael døra, og omfavner ham i en stor klem. Han tar Isak i hånda, og leder han inn i leiligheten. "Hei Isak, så flott du ser ut" sier han med beundring i stemmen.

Isak brukte lang tid på å plukke ut dagens antrekk, men dessverre er det ikke Mikael han prøver å imponere. "Takk ass" sier han på vei inn. 

Inne i leiligheten er det ganske rolig. En Gabrielle-låt spilles lavt i bakgrunnen, og en guttegjeng sitter i sofaen og prater. De ser opp da Isak kommer inn i rommet. 

"Gutta, dette er Isak" sier Mikael stolt. Det eneste Isak klarer å fokusere på er Even, som sitter i midten og ser helt fantastisk ut.

Isak tar hilserunden og prøver å huske navnene. Elias, Yousef, Adam og Mutta. Han stopper opp da han kommer til Even, og vurderer om det er upassende å gi han en klem. Før han får bestemt seg reiser Even seg opp og tar ham i hånda. "Halla Isak. Velkommen" sier han hyggelig, og Isak smiler tilbake. 

Han setter seg ned og prøver å ta del i samtalen. Yousef prater om ei jente han er keen på, og alle kommer med velmenende råd. Isak er mest opptatt av å se på Even, som stråler og ler. 

Mikael setter seg ned ved siden av Isak og legger hånda på låret hans. Det føles veldig feil, men Isak sier ingenting. Han ser opp, og oppdager at Even studerer hånda på låret hans med et alvorlig ansiktsuttrykk. De får øyekontakt før Even ser bort og reiser seg.

"Går ut for å ta en røyk" sier Even og går mot gangen. "Skulle ikke du slutte?" spør Adam overrasket, og Even trekker på skuldrene. "Er litt stressa, må ha en røyk" svarer han bare.   
  
"Jeg joiner deg" sier Isak og reiser seg. Nå har han sjansen til å få Even på tomannshånd igjen.  
  
"Røyker du? Drømmer ikke du om å drive med kreftforskning?" spør Mikael forvirret.   
  
Faen, kanskje ikke så troverdig at Isak røyker, men whatever. "Jeg festrøyker" svarer han kort, og følger etter Even ut av leiligheten. De går i stillhet ned trappene.   
  
Det har begynt å regne, og de stiller seg under et lite tak i bakgården. Even tilbyr Isak en sigarett, og han aksepterer med et nikk.   
  
"Så du den nye dokumentaren om hiphop-miljøet i USA?" spør Isak for å bryte stillheten. Even snur seg mot ham og smiler. "Den var så rå" svarer han gira. "Og den der turneen som de fulgte. Syke greier" fortsetter Even og Isak ler. "Det var helt villt ass" svarer han.  
  
De blir stående og stirre på hverandre mens de smiler. Isak oppdager plutselig at de står veldig tett. Når skjedde det? Han kan kjenne pusten til Even i ansiktet, og ser ned på leppene hans. De er fyldige, og Isak lurer veldig på om de er så myke som de ser ut.   
  
Han ser opp i øynene til Even igjen, og oppdager at han studerer leppene til Isak. Å, herrrgud. Er dette virkelig? Han bestemmer seg for å ta sjansen, og tipper hodet oppover. Han får sommerfugler i hele magen. Fy faen så deilig å ikke måtte bøye seg ned.   
  
Even virker helt fortapt, og hvisker "Isak...". Leppene deres møtes forsiktig i et lite sekund, før Even trekker seg unna. "Faen, jeg kan ikke gjøre dette mot Mikael" sier han og rister på hodet. Even stumper røyken og går inn i bygningen uten å se seg tilbake. 


	11. En mislykket kveld

Isak blir stående igjen alene i bakgården. Hva skjedde nå? Han tok initiativ til å kysse drømmemannen, men ble helt avvist. Isak kjenner at det knyter seg i magen av skam, og han føler seg kvalm. Skal han liksom gå tilbake til vorset nå og late som ingenting? Han legger hodet i hendene og gnir seg i øynene.

Even er virkelig drømmemannen. Han er så ubeskrivelig nydelig, og virker morsom, smart og omsorgsfull. Han bryr seg om vennene sine, og ønsker at alle skal ha det bra. Og nå har Isak fucket opp alt. Faen.

Etter flere minutter tar han mot til seg og går opp trappene til leiligheten. Han hører prat og latter på innsiden, og går inn i stua der gutta er i gang med å spille Fifa. Isak ser seg rundt, men finner ikke Even.

"Hvor har du gjort av Even?" spør Mikael med et smil.

"Han gikk inn før meg, trodde han var her?" spør Isak forvirret, men gutta bare rister på hodet.

"Å... men Mikael? Jeg er ikke helt i form ass, så må dessverre baile" sier Isak og prøver å hoste litt.

Ansiktet til Mikael faller, og han ser veldig skuffet ut. "Så kjipt. Skal jeg følge deg hjem?" spør han. "Nei ass, ellers takk. Ha det, hyggelig å hilse på dere" sier Isak til guttegjengen, som vinker tilbake.

Isak forlater leiligheten og går ned trappene. Han går ned i kjelleren, og rundt i noen ganger på leting etter Even, men finner ham ikke noe sted. Til slutt gir han opp og går hjemover.

Fy faen, for en mislykket kveld. Even må jo tenke at han er helt retard som prøver å kysse bestekompisen til daten sin. Isak rødmer bare av tanken på hva som skjedde tidligere. Han var så sikker på at følelsene var gjensidige, men tok tydeligvis veldig feil.

Han låser seg inn hjemme og slenger seg ned på senga. Hvordan kunne han være så dum? Isak føler seg som en usikker tenåring igjen. Selvfølgelig er ikke Even keen på ham, han tenker sikkert at Isak er tragisk og helt desp.

Han tar frem mobilen og bestemmer seg for å sende en melding til Even, i håp om å redde sitt eget skinn.

-

**Even Bech Næsheim**

Hei Even. Sorry for det som skjedde. Håper du har det bra, og ikke tenker at jeg er ekkel eller noe. Ha det godt.

-

Isak trykker send, og gjemmer seg under dyna.


	12. Kjære Isak

Neste morgen våkner Isak til flere meldinger fra Even.

-

**Even Bech Næsheim**

Kjære Isak. Du er ikke ekkel. Du er så langt fra ekkel som det er mulig å komme.

Du er ufattelig smart, morsom og kjekk, men du dater min beste venn. 

Jeg kan ikke såre Mikael.

-

Isak leser meldingene mange ganger. Så Even er interessert likevel? Isak rister på hodet av den håpløse situasjonen. Han angrer på at han sa ja til å gå på date med Mikael i det hele tatt. Kanskje han kunne ha møtt Even under andre omstendigheter? Kanskje de er sammen i et annet univers? Han sukker, og prøver å formulere et bra svar. 

Dessverre har hjernen tatt ferie, og han ender opp med å sende et kort og kjedelig svar.

-

**Even Bech Næsheim**

Skjønner ass. Sorry igjen. 

Ikke si sorry

Jeg ville gjerne kysse deg

Serr?

Selvfølgelig

-

 

Isak kjenner sommerfugler i magen, til tross for alt. Han nekter å gi opp håpet så lenge begge er interessert i hverandre.

 

 


	13. En plan

**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

Hei Isak. Dumt at du ble dårlig i går. Er formen bedre?

Halla. Ja litt bedre. 

Så bra.

Savner deg. 

Du? Jeg skal ta en øl med en kompis i kveld. Kan ikke du og Even joine?

Jo, gjerne :-D

Fett.

-

  
  
Isak har kommet opp med en genial idé, og er veldig fornøyd med seg selv.

Han skal introdusere Mikael for Julian, og prøve å spleise dem. Julian er heldigvis desperat nok til å stille opp, og Isak har stor tro på planen sin. I kveld skal alle fire ut å drikke øl, og da kommer alt til å ordne seg.  
  
-  
  
Klokka åtte samme kveld sitter Isak og Julian på Grünerløkka Brygghus og legger en slagplan.  
  
"Bare slå på sjarmen, ta på han og flørt masse. Jeg garanterer at det kommer til å funke ass" sier Isak selvsikkert. 

"Er du sikker på at han kommer til å like meg da?" spør Julian, som ikke er like skråsikker.

"100 % sikker", sier Isak med et smil.

Han ser at Even og Mikael kommer gående inn døra, og hjertet dunker fortere med én gang. Even blir bare kjekkere og kjekkere for hver gang han ser ham. Hvordan er det mulig?

"Halla" sier Isak og reiser seg. Han gir en klem til Mikael før han snur seg mot Even, som smiler ømt.

Begge hilser på Julian, bestiller en øl og setter seg ned. Julian smiler usikkert bort til Mikael, som smiler tilbake. Isak er sikker på at dette kommer til å funke.

"Hva driver du med da, Julian?" spør Even høflig.

"Jeg jobber som journalist i VG" svarer Julian.

Even sperrer opp øynene og gliser. "Serr? Jeg studerer media, og har dritlyst til å jobbe med foto og TV. VGTV må jo være kjempespennende" sier han. 

Julian og Even blir sittende lenge og diskutere mediebransjen, felles bekjente og medienes rolle i samfunnet. Isak prøver å gi Julian noen blikk og hint om å gi Mikael oppmerksomhet, men han ignorerer det blankt.

Mikael benytter anledningen til å snu seg mot Isak og føre en samtale. 

"Så.. Har du noen planer i helgen?" spør Mikael, og tar Isak i hånda. Isak later som han må klø seg i bakhodet, og flytter hånda bort.

"Ehm, næh. Bare chille og lese pensum" sier Isak kort. Mikael forteller om at han skal reise bort for å besøke besteforeldrene, og Isak ser bort på Julian igjen. Julian holder hånda på skulderen til Even, og smiler flørtete. _Faen da_ , han kan jo ikke flørte med _Even_. Isak kjenner at det stikker i hjertet.

-

To timer senere har alle fått nok øl, og Isak sin plan har feilet totalt. Julian virker skikkelig betatt av Even, og Mikael har flørtet med Isak hele kvelden.

Dette er en katastrofe.

De skiller lag utenfor puben, og Isak tar følge med Julian til T-banen.

"Hva faen var det der?" spør Isak irritert.

"Hva da?" spør Julian uskyldig.

"Du flørtet med Even hele kvelden jo. Min Even" sier Isak.

"Han er ikke din, Isak. Du sa jo selv at han ikke vil date deg på grunn av Mikael. Da kan vel jeg få prøve meg? Han er drithot" sier Julian med et glis.

"Fy faen, jeg hater deg akkurat nå", sier Isak, og går hjemover alene. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine kommentarer motiverer meg til å skrive mer. Tusen takk <3


	14. Kyss meg

**Even Bech Næsheim**

Halla

Hei

Hadde du det gøy i går eller?

Næh.

Ikke jeg heller

Å?

Kompisen din sendte meg nettopp melding

ok

Hva tenker du om det?

Jeg tenker at han er en drittvenn ass

?

Isak....

Kan vi møtes?

-

 

Han leser meldingene fra Even. Selvfølgelig vil han møtes, det er ingenting han heller vil. Men er det så lurt? Even har jo gjort det klart at han ikke ønsker å såre Mikael. Kanskje Isak bør beskytte sitt eget hjerte? Nei... han kjenner seg selv godt nok til å vite at han ikke klarer å motstå fristelsen.

 

-

**Even Bech Næsheim**

Ja, hvor?

Hos deg? Om en time?

Ja...

 

-

 

Isak står og tripper i stua, og venter spent på Even. Skal Even prate et alvorsord med ham, og få Isak til å slutte å flørte? Eller skal de kysse igjen? Isak har ingen peiling på hva som venter.

Han hører at det ringer på døra, og løper ut i gangen. Han kaster et siste blikk i speilet, og fikser litt på sveisen før han åpner døra. På andre siden står Even, og ser slående vakker ut som alltid.

"Halla" sier Even med et usikkert smil.

"Halla" svarer Isak og prøver å virke cool, selv om hjertet dunker fortere enn noen gang.

De blir stående og se på hverandre i noen sekunder, før leppene deres plutselig møtes i et desperat kyss. "Fy faen, du er så deilig" hvisker Even mellom kyssene.

De kysser og kysser, mens de beveger seg mot soverommet. Klærne forsvinner på veien, og de havner i senga nakne og harde.

 

-

 

40 minutter senere ligger de tett omslynget i senga. Isak har beinet sitt rundt hoftene til Even, mens han stryker ham i håret. Even holder hardt rundt midjen til Isak.

"Jeg har hatt lyst på deg siden første gang jeg møtte deg ass" sier Isak ærlig, og Even smiler.

"Samme her" sier Even og kysser Isak på kinnet. "Fy faen, jeg kan ikke fatte at jeg gjorde dette mot Mikael. Det føles så feil, men samtidig så riktig. Skjønner du?" sier Even med et alvorlig ansiktsuttrykk.

Isak nikker og stryker nedover ryggen til Even. "Hva skal vi gjøre nå da?" spør han håpefullt, og Even sukker. "Jeg vil fremdeles ikke såre Mikael" sier han bare kort.

Betyr det at dette var en one night stand? Eller betyr det at Even vil skjule forholdet for Mikael? Isak tør ikke spørre. "Å" svarer han bare kort, og legger ansiktet sitt i halsgropen til Even. Hvis dette er siste gang han får muligheten til å være så nær Even, vil han ikke la sjansen gå fra seg.

"Kyss meg" sier Even ømt og Isak gir ham det han vil ha, og litt til. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle fine kommentarer :-)


	15. Et valg

 Dagen etter sitter Isak i sofaen hjemme hos Jonas. Han har nettopp fortalt hele historien, og Jonas virker helt sjokkert. 

 "Fy faen, Isak. Du hadde sex med bestekompisen til Mikael?" spør han med store øyne. 

Isak nikker. "Ja... Men det føles bare så riktig, jeg er dritkeen på Even liksom" sier han ærlig. Etter i går er han mer forelsket enn noen gang. De tilbrakte hele dagen i senga til Isak, og pratet, lo og hadde fantastisk sex. 

 "Shit... skal du fortelle sannheten til Mikael?" spør Jonas bekymret.

 "Næh, vil jo ikke ødelegge vennskapet deres. Men jeg kan ikke late som jeg er keen lenger, det føles bare feil ass" sier Isak og kjenner en klump i magen. Stakkars Mikael, han fortjener virkelig å ha det bra.

 Jonas bare nikker og skrur på lyden på TVen igjen. Han er konfliktsky av natur, og vil helst ikke blandes inn i drama.

 

-

Samme kveld sitter Isak i sofaen hjemme, og prøver å formulere en melding til Mikael. Han vil være avvisende nok til at Mikael forstår alvoret, men samtidig være hyggelig. Dersom Isak får drømmen sin oppfylt og blir kjæreste med Even, må han jo ha et godt forhold til bestekompisen hans. Fy faen, det kommer til å bli kleint.

 -

 

**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

 

Hei Mikael. Jeg må være ærlig og si at jeg ikke tror vi kan bli noe mer enn venner. Du er en super fyr, og jeg digger deg, men kun som en venn. Sorry ass.

 

Hei Isak. Null stress. Vi ses!

 

-

Isak puster lettet ut av det enkle og forståelsesfulle svaret. Selv om det er ubehagelig å skuffe Mikael på den måten, føles det riktig å være ærlig. Nå er det opp til Even å bestemme om han vil fortelle sannheten eller ikke.

Isak tar opp mobilen igjen, og ser at han har fått en melding fra Even.

-

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

Hei Isak. Jeg vet at det er min feil, men jeg tror ting har gått litt for fort mellom oss. Mikael er min beste venn, og jeg kan ikke miste han. Beklager.

-

 


	16. Urettferdig

Isak stirrer på meldingen. Even har valgt Mikael foran Isak, og det føles veldig tungt.

Selvfølgelig er det vanskelig for Even å velge bort bestekompisen sin, og Isak kan ikke se for seg å velge bort Jonas for noen. Likevel føles det uendelig trist.

Isak har falt så hardt for Even, og han er sikker på at han kommer til å bruke lang, lang tid på å komme seg videre.

-

**Even Bech Næsheim**

Skjønner, takk for info. 

-

 

Isak legger seg ned på sofaen igjen og kjenner at tårene ufrivillig begynner å trille. _Fy faen_ så urettferdig. 


	17. Håpet lever

Det går en uke uten at Isak hører noe fra hverken Even eller Mikael, og han tenker at det var det. Han er skuffet og lei seg over hele situasjonen.

Isak møtte drømmemannen, men uheldige omstendigheter gjorde at de ikke kunne være sammen. Livet er så urettferdig ass.

Han sitter i en forelesning på universitetet da mobilen plutselig vibrerer.

-

 

**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

 

Halla Isak. Kan du gjøre meg en tjeneste? Ring Even. Han er så gretten og nedfor, og det er helt håpløst å være rundt han for tiden. Han savner deg, og jeg vil at dere to skal være lykkelige sammen. OK? Ring han!

 

-

 

Isak leser meldingen flere ganger og rynker brynene. What? Har Even fortalt sannheten til Mikael, og han synes det er greit? Isak skynder seg og sender et svar.

 

-

 

**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

Hei Mikael. Hva mener du?

Jeg har kjent Even hele livet, og vet at han er veldig forelsket i deg.

Han tør ikke innrømme det fordi han er redd for å såre meg, men det går helt greit. Even er snill og omsorgsfull, akkurat som deg Isak. Dere fortjener hverandre.

Hva har Even fortalt deg?

 

Ikke en dritt, haha. 

Men jeg vet at magefølelsen min er riktig.

Ring han, OK?

OK.

 

-

 

Selv om Isak sitter midt i en seriøs forelesning om kreftspredning, smiler han fra øre til øre.

Fikk han nettopp Mikaels velsignelse til å bli sammen med Even? Herregud, for en deilig følelse. Nå håper han bare at Even fremdeles er interessert.

  


	18. Tilgi meg

Isak sitter hjemme i sofaen og vurderer om han skal ringe eller sende en melding til Even. Det var jo Even som tok avgjørelsen om å ikke møtes mer, og kanskje han bare brukte Mikael som en unnskyldning? Da blir det alt for kleint om Isak plutselig tar initiativ til å møtes igjen.

Plutselig hører han at noen banker på døra. Hvem er det kommer på uanmeldt besøk så sent? Det pøsregner jo ute.

Isak reiser seg, går ut i gangen og åpner ytterdøra. Der står Even, helt gjennomvåt og dryppende.

"Even? Hva gjør du her?" spør Isak forvirret.

"Jeg er så jævlig lei for det Isak, sorry for at jeg er så feig. Jeg skulle aldri ha sendt deg den meldingen. Tilgi meg?" sier Even, mens det drypper vann ned fra det søkkvåte håret hans.

"Kom inn" sier Isak og går inn på badet for å finne et håndkle og noen tørre klær. "Her, gå inn og tørk deg før du blir syk" sier han. Even nikker og går inn på badet.

Isak setter seg i stua og venter. Har Even bare dårlig samvittighet, eller vil han fremdeles ha Isak?

Etter noen få minutter kommer Even ut igjen, kledd i Isaks joggebukse og t-skjorte. Fy faen så deilig han er, Isak kjenner at det knyter seg i magen. Even blir stående i døråpningen, og ser nervøs og usikker ut.

"Isak... Jeg er så jævlig lei for det. Jeg savner deg sånn" sier han ærlig, og setter seg ned i sofaen ved siden av Isak.

"Har du snakket med Mikael?" spør Isak, men Even rister på hodet.

"Men jeg lover at jeg skal gjøre det, og han må bare akseptere det. Jeg kan ikke miste deg" svarer Even og ser desperat og trist ut.

Isak setter seg helt inntil Even og holder rundt ham i en god klem. Håret til Even er fremdeles vått, og det drypper litt ned i nakken til Isak, men det driter han i. 

"Jeg kan ikke miste deg heller" hvisker han, mens begge holder hardt rundt hverandre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evak <3 Historien er snart ferdig :-(


	19. Kjærester

Neste morgen våkner Isak i armene til Even, og tenker at det er verdens beste følelse. Han tar seg tid til å kjenne på den søte lukten, og den myke huden til Even. Det føles virkelig helt perfekt.

I går kveld fikk de pratet ut om alt, og Isak fortalte om meldingene fra Mikael. Even ble både overrasket og lettet over at Mikael klarte å gjennomskue ham så lett.

"Ser du på meg mens jeg sover?" sier Even med øynene på gløtt, og Isak bare smiler. 

"Mhm" sier han og kysser nedover halsen hans. 

"Dette var en fin måte å våkne på" sier Even og strekker seg.

"Du kan våkne her når du vil" sier Isak ærlig, og håper at han ikke er for frempå.

"Ja?" spør Even med håp i stemmen, og Isak nikker.

Even lener seg bort og kysser Isak forsiktig på munnen, og det føles fantastisk til tross for morgenånde.

"Jeg må prate med Mikael i dag, men det kan bli litt kleint ass. Lurer på hvordan han fant det ut" sier Even mens han stryker gjennom de blonde krøllene til Isak.

"Vetta faen jeg" sier Isak og ler. "Han sa bare at han har kjent deg hele livet, og at du var så nedfor uten meg" sier Isak og ser inn i de fineste øynene i verden.

"Vet du? Jeg tror jeg hadde vært nedfor for alltid, hvis jeg ikke hadde fått deg tilbake" sier Even med et oppriktig ansiktsuttrykk.

"Så du har fått meg tilbake altså?" sier Isak med en ertende tone, og stryker over magen til Even.

"Håper da det? Isak Valtersen, vil du være kjæresten min?" spør Even, og virker litt nervøs. Er han seriøst redd for at Isak skal si nei? 

"Det er ingenting jeg har mer lyst til" hvisker Isak, og begynner å kle av kjæresten sin.


	20. Snipp snapp snute

Et halvt år senere sitter Isak på fest hjemme hos Jonas. Han sitter i sofaen og prater med Mikael og Emma, som nettopp har blitt kjærester.

"Mikael er helt perfekt, og han får meg alltid til å le. Jeg elsker at han er så snill med både mennesker og dyr" sier Emma, mens hun ser kjærlig inn i øynene til Mikael.

Isak smiler. Han synes det er helt fantastisk at Mikael har funnet kjærligheten, og at Emma føler seg som verdens heldigste jente. Han tenker på ordtaket "one woman's trash is another woman's treasure", og føler at det stemmer, selv om det i dette tilfellet er "one man's trash is another woman's treasure".

Mikael var ikke drømmemannen til Isak, men det betyr ikke at han ikke er noen andres drømmemann. Mikael virker veldig lykkelig, og Isak er så glad for at de alle har blitt så gode venner.

Apropos drømmemenn, ser Isak at Even kommer gående mot ham med én øl i hver hånd.

"Vær så god", sier han og gir den ene til Isak. De deler et lite kyss før Isak legger hodet på skulderen hans.

Det føles fremdeles så deilig å være kjæresten til Even, og Isak er ikke i tvil om at kjærligheten mellom dem kommer til å vare evig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for litt klissete slutt, men Isak og Even fortjener å være lykkelige sammen for alltid <3


End file.
